A Hogwarts Tale
by Kazungu
Summary: Cady's time at Hogwarts, friends she amke James P, Rose W, Alubs P Her Life at home and at scholl and the chocies she need to make to survive in the of magic .. please R&R :
1. Cady

I own nothing... Shame really

Chapter one **Jumping for Joy.**

It had finally come, September 1st. Cady was jumping for joy. So much in fact, that she nearly knocked her self out, twice. Once when she hit her head hard on the carpet covered ceiling, as she had been jumping on her floating water bed - enjoying the effect that had. Each time her feet left the slickly covers the bed would raise higher until her weight brought it back down. This bed meant a lot to Cady as her sister had got it for her eleventh birthday, for when Candy had see it in the add section of Witch Weekly she had not stopped asking for it as her next birthday present – which had been in three weeks time . Unfortunately the second time she had merely forgotten that she was still on her bed, when her sister called up that breakfast was ready, and had stepped off of it- expecting the soft feel of her bubble gum blue two foot thick carpet, but instead found that she was falling through the air at a tremendous speed only to find that she had fallen flat on her face. Rubbing her nose better, she headed down stairs.

Her sister had just finished making breakfast; it was laid out on the table in all it glory. Cady sniffed and the succulent smell wafting from it made her mouth water- until that moment she didn't quiet realise how hungry she was with all the packing she had hardly eaten anything over the last two days. Her sister was sitting and the oak table reading Witch weekly – looking for new recipes Cady thought. Caitlin known to everyone as Caitie- if you called her Caitlin she was liable to throw something at you. As she had been one of the best chasers on the Gryffindor quidditch team, she had a very good shot and hit her target every time without fail. As Cady sat down her sister looked over the top of her paper at her in such a motherly way it was hard to believe that she was only Cady half sister. Chatting merrily to each other, Cady thought that she was the luckiest person in the world. Her good for nothing mother had ran away with a psycho vampire a few years back leaving Cady alone with her father and half sister. At first Cady thought that it was the best thing in the world as she had always got on with Caitie although she was much older than her. Her father was a rich businessman who worked selling all manner of things in his shops all round the world. But after a few weeks after her mother had ran away things began to go wrong; her father locked himself in his room, he wouldn't talk to any one he wouldn't eat and cried none stop. In the end he was taken to St Margo's where he was being treated from VBBCD – Very Bad But Curable Depression. This meant that he could know longer run his business. Caitie therefore stood in for him. It was such a success that the galleons were flooding in, and there vault in Gringotts was nearly overflowing- even with a large amount going to St Margo's. Suddenly the grandfather clock in the hall way chimed, it was ten in the morning. Cady jumped up like she had the Twifoge hex put on her – makes the victim twitch and jump around like a frog uncontrollably. "What?! Ahhh! I haven't even brought my trunk down! I have to go get ready!" exclaimed Cady in a panicked voice. Rushing out of the room, then realising she had left her sister to do all the tiding up she retraced her steps and stuck her head round the kitchen door and said attempting to keep her voice controlled "Please may I leave the table?" As her feet were inching their way by up the hall towards the wide sweeping stairs that lead to her room. Scowling over the top of her paper "The train won't leave till eleven you know"

Cady sighed and walked forward into the room, just as she reached out for her plate her sister laughed, her hand was over her mouth to stop most of her giggles. Cady raised an eyebrow at her. "You really thought I would make you clean up? When I know how nervous you are about your first day of school?" still giggling hysterically she whipped out her wand and in one swishing motion the table was cleaned, the plates were spinning in midair self cleaning, then zooming back into their correct places. "I wish I could do that!" Cady said enviously, hoping that on of her teachers at Hogwarts would show her how to do it, maybe she could ask professor Mcgonagall. Then realising she had forgot to put her screech owl Mouse, in her cage she dashed up stairs leaving Caitie, remembering her first day at Hogwarts, smiling in her wake. "


	2. Scarlet Train

Chapter two **The scarlet train.**

Trunks packed and ready Cady readied herself by the fire, as they were getting to Kings cross station platform 9 ¾, by flu powder. Cady had got every thing she needed for her first year at Hogwarts- having been to Diagon ally the previous week. "Ok, now remember, speak very clearly and don't drop Mouse. I will follow after you with the rest of your luggage". Caitie said in a motherly tone. Passing a little silver box that had been on the mantelpiece towards Cady. Cady took a good pinch and stepped smartly in to the fireplace- with the air of someone that had done it a thousand times. Throwing the power she cried "Platform 9 ¾ kings cross station!" and disappeared in a rush of emerald green flames.

Stomach still churning, Cady stepped out on to the platform. The scarlet steam engine was situated right in front of her. Heart hammering in her chest, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Until this point it had all seemed too good to be true. Know standing on the platform, she was hit with a bombardment of emotion that she couldn't place, mainly astonishment that she had got into Hogwarts, and nervous, as she realised that she wouldn't se her sister in till Christmas.

Turning around swiftly causing her new robes to bunch up around her waist, she had changed just after cleaning out Mouse's cage; she noticed that Caitie wasn't behind her. Scanning the crowed looking for any sign of florescent green hair, Cady didn't understand why her sister had chosen this colour today, as she normally preferred hot colours like reds and gold, her old house colours. Just as Cady was beginning to panic, a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Not lost ma dear?" Cady turned to face the source of the noise. And found herself looking at a frail old witch. She had white hair, wrinkled skin and a pointed nose. But in her hand was Cady's own heavy trunk. The old witch however was having no trouble lifting the heavy weight (it was so heavy because Cady could decide what books to bring, so ended up bringing nearly her whole book self). Cady looked into the old witches' eye, which where he exact same shade of Caitie's, and said "ooooo…. You very nearly had me. But you forgot to change your eye colour, you're meant to be old so you shouldn't be able to lift that trunk. Annnnnnnnd it has my name on it" Cady pointed to the brass lettering on the side of the trunk. A smile formed on the old witches face then the smile faded and was replaced with a look of shear concentration. A moment later Caitie was standing in the place where the old woman had been. "Rats!! I thought I had you there!"

"You nearly did!" replied Cady with a stunning smile.

Looking around Cady realised that most of the students were saying their good byes and boarding the train. Turning around she found that Caitie was looking straight at her with a look of great pride. "You'll be fine." Caitie said, as if she had read Cady's mind. "Now remember, I don't want any letters home saying the you have been tricking your fellow first years" Cady gave a Caitie a look of surprise

"I would never trick people pretending to be someone I'm not, surly you know that?"

"Of course I know!" replied Caitie giving her a hug. "But you have to remember not very many people can do what we do, some people might be jealous, mean or envious. But don't let that bother you… Okay…" Caitie smiled "you know what I think I'm just worrying about nothing. As long as you have fun and be yourself you'll have a great time… I know I did!"

"Do you think that their will be anymore Metamorphmagi at school this year?" Cady asked intrigued.

"You never know… Might be, I know for a fact that Tedd Lupin is… But I'm not sure if he's still in school, I know that they had children of their own but I think you missed their year" Caitie wondered, counting down the years trying to work out how old the famous Harry Potter's godson would be now. She worked out that it was twenty years sense the demise of Lord Voldemort. Caitie had been seven, not even in school when it happened. And was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, when Cady had been born.

The whistle was sounded for the trains' departure. "Toddling toadstools! Is that the time? We'd better get your stuff on board before the train leaves!"

Struggling with the heavy trunk Cady managed to cram it in the luggage rack before turning around and leaning out of the window. Caitie hair was now bright red and hung in ringlets down to her waist. Her eye where bright green and she had decided to have freckles as well. "You look really beautiful!" Cady crocked, trying not to cry. Leaning out further she raped her arms around her sister hugging her tightly. "I'm really going to miss you! Please write to me!" Cady said whilst leaning back to look at her sister's tear stained face.

"Of course I will! You have a good time and I'll see you at Christmas!" Caitie said dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

Just then the Hogwarts express began to move forwards slowly gathering speed. Throwing her arm out of the window, she waved franticly at the disappearing spot were her beloved sister stood. "I LOVE YOU!" Cady shouted unsure weather or not Caitie heard it. When the platform had completely disappeared Cady lent back inside. Just then she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass of the window. She noted that sticking your head out of a window at high speed is going to leave you looking like you have been dragged though a gnome patch backwards, this image was intensified by the fact the Cady's hair was short scarlet and flicked out around her oval face. Closing her eyes she imagined herself with dead straight waist length ocean blue hair. Opening her eyes she didn't even look back into the glass to know that she liked this style, as it was one of her favourites.

Now Cady was faced with another gut churning, nerve racking task. Finding a seat. Carrying Mouse in her cage she started of down the train looking for an empty compartment. The fist couple she looked into were full of scary looking sixth and seventh years. Continuing down the train Cady looked in each compartment. Each was full or had students older than her, once she could have sworn that she heard the word "Nipple" she hurried past that compartment. She was nearing half way through the train when she looked into the compartment. There were three people in this compartment, one girl and two boys. One of the boys was smaller that the other with shocking green eyes and deep reddish brown hair, the taller and more muscular boy had black hair and hazel eyes and a few freckles. The only girl in the small group was quite pretty with freckles and slightly bushy red hair, not the bright scarlet that Cady sometimes had, but the natural ginger red that ran through some families. The three children looked like they were deep discussion Cady was about to walk on to the next carriage when the taller of the two boys spotted her. Cady thought she must have look like an idiot, standing there not moving obviously trying to decide weather or not knock. Before she could decide weather or not to knock, the dark haired boy had got up and slide the compartment door open. "Can I help you?" he asked politely whilst looking her up and down, his eyes lingering on the blue hair. "Urrrmm… I-I was just w-w-wondering if you had any room?" Cady asked looking into the liquid hazel eyes of the unknown boy. "Sure, please come in" he stood back to allow her in, then closing the door behind her he said "I'm James, this is Rose and Albus, but for short Al" he said pointing to them in turn. "Hi…" was all Cady could think to say. She thought that she recognised those names from one of her many books. Sitting down on the empty side of the carriage so the she was facing Rose and Albus, James came and sat next to her. All three were staring at her, her hair in particular. James the older of the boys the asked "so I'm guessing that this is your first year at Hogwarts"

"You guess correctly" Said Cady "and I'm guessing that this isn't your fist year, am I right?"

"You are indeed." James answered a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth; he was enjoying the easy banter between him and this blue hair girl he guessed must be a Metamorphmagus, just like Tedd Lupin, although they were not relate by blood they were brothers as they had grown up with Tedd always coming around.

"So what year are you all in?" Cady asked generally curious.

"I'm just starting my third year" James said

"We're in our second year" replied Rose with a kind smile. Al nodded in agreement.

"Wh-"

"We're all in Gryffindor" James answered eyes twinkling. "So tell us, what is your name?"

"Oh sorry how rude of me, I'm Cady Eridani, and this is Mouse" she said pointing at her owl, surprised that she had not introduced herself properly. Then blushing as she realised that she sounded very posh. "Sooo… Tell me about yourselves" Cady said changing the subject.

"Well… what do you want to know?" James asked a cheeky grin on his face.

"Umm…" Cady was thinking fast, _what should I ask? Something about school? No I know about school from all the books I've got. Something about pets? No not pets. About families? No I don't want to talk about that to people I don't really know, though they seem nice. _While she was thinking she didn't notice the other staring at her, mouths slightly open. Rose was nudging Al and whispering, and Al was nodding and smiling. "What?" Cady asked confused, "What are you staring at me for?" just as she said this she noticed the her hair had turned the same shade as James's and had begun to lose its length. "Oh… Yeah...Well…" unsure of what to say Cady looked at them each in turn. Rose was the First to speak "I thought you were one! I knew it! But when you said your surname I knew, such an unusual name, it means: the River, right? Although I did wonder if you had put muggle die init and I was going to wait till we got to Hogwarts to see. Because anything that muggles use doesn't work at Hogwarts, I read it in-"

"Hogwarts a History" Al, James and Cady finished for her. They all looked around at each other before bursting into giggles. Cady was still marvelling at the speed Rose could talk, Cady guessed that like her Rose liked books which was nice to know. "Are you the only Metamorphmagus in your family? Are you related to someone called Tedd Lupin? He's like a brother to us, you see, our dad is his godfather. And he was one too" Al queried. Cady suddenly understood were she had read those names, here in front of her were the sons of the famous Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley and Cady guessed by likeliness of the three that Rose was the daughter of Hermiony Granger and Ronald Weasley. Forgetting Al's question "your James and Albus Potter aren't you? And your Rose Weasley" Cady said looking again at all of them and wondering why she hadn't spotted it before. The eyes the hair the freckles.

"Yep that's us" Albus said in exasperation, obviously they had had people stair at them, ask questions and above all make assumptions. Signing Albus asked in a bored voice "So what are you going to ask? Anything you would like to say about our parentage?" Cady was stunned, what was he implying? That she should judge them because of who their parents are? Cady gaped at him trying to work out the hidden meanings behind his words when just then a witch pushing a lunch trolley called into their compartment. "Anything from the trolley dears?" snapping out of her state of shock she jumped up to look at what was to offer as she did this so did James, Rose and Al. Cady let then order first before buying some Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, a couple of pumpkin pasties, a Cauldron Cake, Liquorice wands and lots of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. When they were all seated again and tucking into their snacks, Cady breached the topic again. "Umm… So…" Cady said "no I have never met Tedd I have heard of him obviously theirs not a lot of people like myself around." Cady said in answer to Al's question the remembering that he asked about her family she continued "My half sister Caitie is one too, we share the same dad you see, but he's just a normal wizard. We think that our great grandmother was one but we can't be sure" she finished.

After that Cady spent the rest of the journey talking to Rose, Al and a few others of their friends, James had gone to see some of his friends in a carriage further down, Cady was surprised to find that they were not all Gryffindor's there were people from every house. In the end the compartment was was so cramped that half of the people left to talk in the next carriage along. Although a few stay one of those people Cady remembered was called Scorpius, she remembered his name because not only was he very handsome, but because he also had an interesting name.


	3. The Giant

Chapter three **The Giant**

The train slowed and finally stopped. It was now dark; people push one another out of the way to get to the platform. "Bye" Cady called over the heads of people on the platform, in what she thought was the direction of Rose and the others. She heard James Call "Cya Later titch!" from where ever he was standing with his friends. She thought she heard Rose, Al and their friends called goodbye too, but she couldn't be sure.

Suddenly a fourth or fifth year, in their hurry to get to their friends, sent Cady flying into a wall of fur. Staggering back she realised that it wasn't a wall of fur but a man, a very big man. He was holding a massive brass lamp in one hand and didn't seem to have notice that she had just bumped into him. At lest twice the size of a normal man and that much again wide, Cady assumed that this was the mighty Hagrid keeper of the keys. Looking up Cady noticed that he didn't look a day older than the picture she had seem in one of her books about the great war. She supposed that this was a benefactor of having gaunt blood running through your veins.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" called Hagrid looking around to see if their anymore not by him. "Any more firs'-years? C'mon, follow me- any more firs'-years!?" When Hagrid seemed satisfied that he had all the first years he called "C'mon now, follow me." They nearly had to run to keep up with Hagrid. Which was hard considering that it was dark and Hagrid held the light so high that they couldn't see what they were stepping on. "Yeh'll see Hogwarts in a mo" Hagrid called down to them. They continued around the hill and the narrow path opened and they were greeted with the first sight of the black lake and on the other side of that lake was Hogwarts castle with its many turrets and towers. "Only four to a boat" said Hagrid, taking up a whole one on his own. Once every one was in he called "FORWARD!" and the boats magically moved off together gliding over the glass lake.


	4. Houses

Chapter four **Houses **

An old and stern looking witch had collected them from Hagrid. "Good evening and welcome, I am Professor Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Before you take your seats in the great hall you are to be sorted into your houses. There are four houses, to those of you that don't know, one for each fonder of the school. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and slytherin…" Cady switched off at this point as she had been told all about the school since she was a baby, and new all about the points and how they were given out. When Professor McGonagall had finished her speech and gone to see if the rest of the school was ready Cady let out a faint whimper. This was it, this was moment she had been dreaming about every since she had got her letter. Everyone was quite, all thinking about what was to come. Cady for the first time in her life felt sick with worry. Beside her she could hear people whispering in strained voices. Cady felt that she wanted to disappear or shrink into the floor boards at lest. Looking around again she notices that everyone was taller than her. Even the shortest of the group, a small boy with a turned up nose, was taller than her. She WAS shrinking! Focusing on her height Cady slowly began to grow again until she was nearly her normal self again. Sick with nerves they all waited. It seemed that they had been waiting for hours when Professor McGonagall came back and said that they should follow her.

Walking through the hall with everyone's eyes on you was not what Cady could a pleasant experience. Professor McGonagall made everyone stop before a old rugged looking hat on a three legged stool. Cady new this was nothing in a book could prepare her for were she was about to be placed. Cady found her self blocking out all sound; she watched as each student sat on the stool and then ran off to their designated house. Three students were left when her name was called. Professor McGonagall had to call her name twice, as she was blocking out all that was going on. Stumbling up to wear the stool and the hat where, she looked up at Professor McGonagall who didn't seem please that she had to call a name out more than once. Cady plonked herself down on to the stool and caught a glimpse of James and his family over at the Gryffindor table before the rim of the sorting hat blocked her view. Just as his happened a little voice in her said "ahhh… Ummm… Yes… I see…" after getting over the initial shock of having a hat talk to you she started to get a bit annoyed. _What do you see?_ She thought.

"I see great magical skill here, plenty of knowledge a good mind. There talent, oh yes, and your bound to friendship as well. So wear to put you?"

All Cady could think about was her sister and what she would think. She new that her sister had been in Gryffindor, her mother in Ravenclaw and her father in Slytherin. This left Hufflepuff, although she had nothing against Hufflepuff, she couldn't see herself as one of them.

"Ahhh… so not Hufflepuff… Well if you're sure"

What Cady really wanted to be was Gryffindor but she didn't know if she we brave enough.

"Gryffindor, hey? Yes I think you will do well there, Yes I think that's it! You are a- GRYFFINDOR!" Cady herd the hat shout out the last word. Relief poured out of her. Gryffindor just like her sister! Wait till Caitie found out, she would be so proud! Legs still shaking slightly she took her place at the Gryffindor table. She could hear the Weasley's and Potter's cheering the loudest, and was grateful to know a few people. After the sorting was finished Professor McGonagall stood up and called for silence, "Welcome, I hope you enjoy your year here at Hogwarts. Remember to study and work hard" she starred around the room as if to say – Or else. "Your timetables will be given out tomorrow at breakfast and lessons will start at nine. New students should know that the Forrest is out of bounds, you are not allowed to use magic in the corridors. Now, enjoy the feast" clapping her hands twice the golden plates in front of them were suddenly filled with all manner of things. Cady helped herself to a bit of every thing, it was all delicious.

Half way through the feast Cady realised the she didn't know a single person from her own year, looking around she saw Al and his friends a couple of places down, and Rose opposite him, they were both talking animatedly with there neighbours. Next to Cady was a small pretty girl with freckles on the bridge of her nose, who looked in the same year. Cady turned to her, "Hi, I'm Cady Eridani it's my first year here, who are you?" the small girl looked up surprised of being addressed in such away by an unknown person. "Hi" she mumbled "I'm April Green, it's my first year here too" she said smiling at her new friend. Cady and April Continued to chatter though the feast. They both found each other lives very interesting by the end of the feast they both new about each others parentage and the houses they had been in, where they lived, who they lived with, what their favourite colours were, what their favourite food was, what lessons they were looking forward too, which teacher they were most keen to meat, what sweets they liked and much more. When Professor McGonagall got up to tell them it was time for bed Cady was very pleased she and her new friend had been talking for so long and they both had nearly fallen asleep at the dinner table. Getting up from the table the first year Gryffindor's followed Candice Wood as she was their prefect. Cady followed the rest of the group without really knowing where she was going, at last they came to a picture of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said

"Cinnamon grass" Candice replied, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through, Cady needed some help as she was too tired to focus on growing at that moment in time. Once they were all in the found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy room with round walls, filled with squashy armchairs.

Candice led them to the stairs that lead to the first year's dormitory and directed the girls through one door and the boys through another. Once they had finished climbing the stairs they found an old door barring the sign 'First Year Girls Dormitory'. Opening the door they found six four-poster bed hung with deep red and gold velvet curtains. Cady also noticed their trunks were and the ends of their beds. Cady was happy to see that see had a bed by a window and April. Sleepily she closed the curtain around her bed and changed in to her nightie, which consisted of an over sized tee-shirt and baggy shorts. Once changed she got under the covers and was grateful that the house elves had warmed it for her, although she did agree with most Hermiony Weasley's views, having read all her books about house elves and their enslavement, she had to admit that she was glad that they were at Hogwarts. "Good night, see you in the morning" Cady whispered to April.

"Night, Sleep well" April mumbled back already half asleep.

Chapter five **Learning**


End file.
